He whom time forgot
by One-of-stone
Summary: Some time has passed since Maou defeated Sariel. The gang is back to doing its usual buisness. Emi and Maou bicker, Suzono cooks, Lucifer slacks off, Alciel does housework, Rika gossips and Chiho is infatuated with the demon lord All of this changes when a certain man appear in their life.
1. Part 1 - He who the hero remembered

**AN:** Welcome to my first fanfic ever. I've had this idea for a couple of days now (when I should have been working on my exam - whoops -) and decided that this could be as good a start to writing fanfics as any. The story is based on the anime as I haven't read the lightnovel series (yet)

This fic is not in chapters, but in parts. This is a personal preference for how I am planning to progress the story, because it might have some gaps from one part to another, hopefully being a cohesive narrative by the end.

I am not sure when I'm going to post the other parts, since I don't know when the next wave of inspirations hits me.

"Speech" " _whisper_ " " **Yell/Scream** " _thought_ _**highlighted word**_

* * *

 _ **PART 1**_

 **He who the hero remebered**

"Did you know that you are a fucking asshole?"

Emi and Maou were fighting… again. It had been going on the entire morning. If it wasn't for the fact that the Demon King lived in shabby conditions, with practically no neighbours they would probably have had to spend the rest of the day apologizing for the noise. Fortunately for the inhabitants of the rundown 'apartment' their only neighbor was Suzuno, who was current preoccupied making their lunch.

"How haven't the two of you keeled over, by this sexual tension?"

Lucifer looked up from his screen, not even amused over the situation anymore. He interrupted the argument between the hero and her supposed arch-nemesis.

The answer fell promptly, in unison.

"There is absolutely no sexual tension between us-"

"There is absolutely no sexual tension between us-"

The fallen angel just rolled his eyes, muttering a "…whatever" before returning to the screen.

The stuck her nose in the sky. "Why can't I just forget about this idiot? - I'm leaving" Maou just looked at her with a faint smile "Maybe you will, when you fall down the stairs… Or better yet you'll snap your neck, and then we'll finally be rid of 'the Wicked Bitch of the West' " Emilia just glared at him hissing "screw you jerk, I'm not gonna fall"

She slammed the door as she left in fury. The demon just mumbled to himself uncaring "Three… Two... O-"

"Argh"

His muttering was interrupted by as pitiful scream from the woman who _nearly_ beat him, as she tumbled down the stairs of the building. "This proofs nothing jerk." Of course it had been too high a hope that the fall would injure her.

After making sure she had left, the faithful general, Alciel, asked the demon king "My lord, why did you save that ghastly woman Sariel?"

Maou just shrugged "Who else could we depend on bailing us out? Besides now she owes us, big time"

* * *

 _(Later that day, at Docodemo)_

"…. He just gets under my skin all the time." Emi finished her rant about Maou to Rika. The brunette just smiled to herself, still utterly convinced that her friend harbored feelings for him. She was the one who broke the silence "the shift is almost up. Wanna grab a bite at MgRonald's Emi?"

"Do we _have_ to go there?" the hero answered.

"Not necessarily, but maybe you could have a chat with Maou" Rika smiled, feigning innocence.

"And why would I do that!" Emi replied with a hiss.

The brunette giggled at, what she considered, Emi's misunderstanding of her own feelings "Because you've been crushing on Maou lately"

 _Silence_

"I- I have not!" The hero replied, flustered as the question sank in. "Sure -" Rika found her friend's lack of understanding her own heart highly amusing. "A-and what about you aren't you just hoping Ashiya will drop by" This quickly silenced the giggling brunette.

They just sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Once again Rika was the one breaking the silence. "…So… MgRonald's?"

Emilia just sighed " _Fine!"_

…

The two girls walked side by side down the sidewalk, chatting about everything between earth and sky. The conversation, much to Emi dismay, began revolving around a certain demon king working at MgRonald's, when a tall man bumped into the hero who almost lost her balance in the high heels.

"Oh, sorry miss"

"Emi, are you ok?" Rika asked clearly concerned about her friend

"I'm fine." And she added a "don't worry about it" to the stranger. Emi and Rika continued their walk in silence. A bit further down the road was the fast-food joint.

* * *

 _(At MgRonald's)_

"Welcome to MgRonald's, what can I get… oh it's you" the demon king's voice vent from a polite helpful tone to a slightly annoyed one, as he saw who the next customers were. He could still hear ringing in his ears from the morning's argument.

"What kind of greeting to a customer is that" Emi huffed. "Do you want me to talk to your manager?" Maou growled bitterly "You wouldn't dare…" the hero just looked at him, with a mocking grin on her lips "Oh, trust me I would" His voice was low, only loud enough for the hero to hear it, and ominously threatening " _If I lose employee of the month because of a complaint from you, I would bring you a pain so great that you'd wish it was only hell."_ The demon lord plastered on the most fake, polite tone "Here is your order have a nice day"

 _(Approximately ten minutes later)_

"Go over and talk to him." Rika edged on. Emi wasn't having any of it, the brunette couldn't possibly understand, she hadn't heard the threat after all. "No!" the hero was getting tired of this back and forth. "Emi I need to go to the restroom, go over talk to him in the meantime while there is no queue."

...

The hero sat there, quietly, pondering whether she should go talk to Maou. _I shouldn't, we'll just end arguing again…But on the other side there isn't much else to do…No Emilia Chiho has the biggest crush on him…What does that have to does with anything, I don't even like him. I hate him._ It was only now that Emilia noticed a man was taking a seat across from her. She was just about to tell him off when she saw his face. Emi stared, a perfect imitation of a goldfish. She tried to speak; her voice was almost nonexistent _"Dad?"_

The redheaded man flashed a warm smile towards her "Hi sweetie"

It would be an understatement to say the hero was flabbergasted. "How can you be here? I thought you were dead?" was the response she finally managed.

"Your mother saved me." He was just as she remembered. Quiet tears of joy rolled down the cheeks of the hero.

"I- I am so-o glad you're a-live" she quietly sobbed.

"That's good, all I want is for you to be happy Emi" the hero looked at him for a second and then the thought got away from her. She was ecstatic that he was alive and here.

He spoke again fondly "What can you tell me about Maou Sadao?"

Emilia had the biggest blush all across her face. _Oh God why is he asking about Maou._

As if having read her thoughts he answered "Isn't he your boyfriend?"

If she'd been drinking her soda she would have made a spit-take. Luckily for her it was currently on the table empty. _B- Boyfriend? Him?"_

Her father raised a brow "He isn't? Oh well, you'll find a fantastic man someday… well it does appear you know each other. What can you tell me about him, he seem strangely familiar to me." As he talked it felt like his voice got softer and softer, it was almost like velvet or silk.

"There isn't much to say" was the only reply she could think of. _Of course he seem familiar dad, he the Demon king from Ente Isla… and you just asked if we are da- dating._

"There is nothing to say?" he almost sounded disappointed. "I just want to know about your friends." Emi looked her father in the eyes. "We- we're NOT friends" his green eyes seemed to widen at her answer. "He's a jerk a- and an asshole… and he is the worst scum of the earth." Her father chuckled silently as Emi revved up to talk her mind how much she _hated_ Maou.

Emilia didn't know how long she had been going for when her tirade finally ended.

Her father just smiled widely as he said "I'll do anything for your happiness sweetie"

 _Oh why can't I just forget about Maou? Why is he constantly on my mind?_

* * *

After having exchanged contact information with her father she left MgRonald's Emi left, her mind at ease.

The days went on. Emi was happier than ever her dad was alive and he was safe. It was around this time Chiho started dating a certain MgRonald's employee, and Emilia was happy that her friend had one who loved her and cared about her. This also proved a surprising plus for Emi, Chiho's relationship made the hero's life a lot more peaceful.

She used this time to catch up with her long-lost father. Apparently he had been on earth for quite some time, living under a fake name like her. They met up as often as their job schedule would allow. They would always end up talking for hours. This time they sat in a café run a famous coffee-chain. _How long he we been here? Oh well, it's just nice meeting up dad._ The conversation progressed for some time. "Emi sweetie." A bittersweet smile on her father's lips "I am going back to Ente Isla." _Huh, n- no you can't leave dad, what about me?_ "I am not going to force you to go back… just consider it, the choice is yours."

The hero used a couple of days to mull it over in her head. In the past she would never even think about it if the others from Ente Isla weren't going with her. But this was different now her father was here. She called him on her cell phone "Dad? I- I am coming home with you." _Ente Isla. Home. I'm going home._

Emi couldn't remember how long she had been living on earth all that she knew was she was going home with her father to Ente Isla. There was just a small problem, apparently the war had started again somehow, and it was still her job as the hero to save everyone.

…

They were as good as victorious. She had saved mankind. Emilia the hero once again found herself in the demon lord's castle. The battle against the ruler of evil was fierce, but not nearly as straining as the last time she fought for mankind. Better Half found its place in the monsters heart. He toppled to the ground as life began leaving the red eyes. Suddenly there was a scream that could shatter bones and sent shivers in to the very core of anyone who heard it. " **Emi! How could you do it to Maou?!"** It was Chiho. For some reason she was in Ente Isla. _Wait what? Did she say Maou?_ Emi glanced down at the castle floor, and just as Chiho said there was Maou, blood streaming from the wound and his mouth. " _Looks like you finally got to kill me hero Emilia_ " he whispered weakly coughing blood, life fading.

Emi wanted to scream, wanted to do _**something**_. But she just stood there feeling nothing, no pride in killing her nemesis, no pity for the Chiho. She was completely uncaring.

" **Why would you do that Emi? …Emi! …Emi!** "

* * *

"Emi?" she looked up. Rika stood in front of her, looking down on the hero, with worried eyes. A bit further in the background stood Maou, with what could be construed with an iota of concern in his gaze. "You have been staring blankly into empty space for a bit."

Emilia answered in a calming tone "I must have dozed off for a moment." The brunette seemed relieved. _"Did you dream about Maou"_ she winked. Emi was just about to deny it "Kinda" he certainly was in the dream. Rika let an _**ooh**_ slip from her lips.

The Hero looked around. "Wait, where is my dad?"

* * *

 **AN:** _This marks the end of part 1 in_ _ **He who time forgot**_ _I hope you liked it. Please review and any other possibility of such this site has to offer (I am still new to this platform) if you want, I deeply appreciate it as it's a way to improve… And a way for me to find out whether I'm screaming into an uncaring void._

 _See you in the next one_

 _-_ One-of-Stone out.


	2. Part 2 - Bridal aspirations

**AN:** Welcome to the second part of _**He who time forgot**_. It's been nearly a month since the original upload, and I finally found the inspiration to continue. I'll quickly reply to the comments from the last one.

 **Child-of-God16** : _I will take it into consideration._

 **Emilia Setsuya** : _Glad you liked it. About the rushed start of the meeting, I get where you are coming from, but I chose it as the catalyst, and must work around that fact. I will also say that the human psyche is fickle, and not all is necessarily as it seems._

Onwards with the story. (wordcount: 1,214)

"Speech" " _whisper_ " " **Yell/Scream** " _thought_ _**highlighted word**_

* * *

 _ **PART 2**_

 **Bridal aspirations**

 _(docodemo, a week later)_

Rika Susuki sat in the break-room with a pensive look on her face. She was thinking back on the hectic week it had been and it all started in a certain MgRonald's in Tokyo:

" _Where is my dad!"_

 _The second time Emi had asked the question, her voice had been noticeably frantic. Maou had looked at her with deep concern. His voice gentle as he asked a question of his own._

" _Didn't you say he died, Emi?"_

 _This had surprised Rika, who had only heard that Emi's parents were out of the country. The brunette had never heard about the deceased father, since she didn't want try pry too much on her friend's personal life._

" _I did, but I'm sure it was him. He was exactly as I remember him, in every aspect."_

 _Maou, who unlike Rika, apparently went quite back with Emi tried his best at wrapping his head around the conundrum._

" _Well… you never actually saw he died, right? Maybe survived somehow…"_

 _Rika interjected, reasonably so in a normal person's opinion._

" _Why would someone try to persuade Emi into thinking her dad is dead?"_

 _The black-haired MgRonald's employee pondered on it for a while. There was a tense silence between the three of them. This was also the reason none of them noticed Chiho coming over._

" _Um Maou is something the matter, you guys are scaring the other costumers"_

 _It was only then they realized where they'd been discussing this. Maou, currently the one in charge, since Kisaki had taken the day off due to illness and dealing with the creepy manager of SFC, lead the two ladies to the break-room. When they entered Emi was the one to start up again_

" _Maou, you were at the register can't you describe him? If it wasn't him who could it have been?"_

 _His answer was disappointing to Emi, to say the least that much was clear to Rika. He hadn't seen much besides the back of his head, as it was Emi who faced Maou. This was sadly, to some extent, Rika's own fault. She had all but insisted her friend should sit facing the cash-register, and coincidentally Maou as well._

* * *

Rika was forced out of her reverie by some movement. In front of her stood the tall, and in her own opinion, quite handsome Shirō Ashiya. Just a week ago he would never had been spotted near the Docodemo building, let alone the complaint-department's break-room, but ever since the incident at MgRonald's he had come with daily reports to Emi.

Even though they had been bitter rivals in the past, Maou and his friends helped searching high and low. One of them, whom Rika never had met, was apparently quite tech-savvy and was currently searching all digitalized public records. Even so the only thing to report was _**nothing new**_ _,_ but this meant Rika and Ashiya had seen each other a lot lately.

"ah good day miss Susuki, have you seen miss Yusa around?"

The brunette felt her cheeks ever so slightly warming as she must've been staring blankly at him for minutes.

"Oh-h, no I haven't actually. She had a difficult costumer just before our break, and she hasn't come around yet. Please sit while we wait!"

Thanking her as he did, he looked at her before lowering his voice.

" _Still no news on the parental front, but there is something I would like another person's observations on. What is your opinion on miss Yusa and Maou's relationship?"_

This question came completely out of a left field to Rika. What could have made him ask that of all things? Sure she had given the subject some thought herself, but the first time she had met him he had made it clear that there was no such relationship.

"How come you asked _**me**_ about that? Surely you could just ask Maou himself, or Emi for that matter."

"surely you jest miss Susuki. You know how they get when the topic is brought up… A week ago my answer would have been the same as at SFC, but now I am not so sure."

There was certainly some truth to what he said. The upheaval to the daily routine, the supposedly return of Emi's dad was, had changed the dynamic between her and Maou profoundly. Ashiya kept going on about his recent observations on the matter, but Rika could barely focus. His voice was so soothing, making the brunette calm and relaxed, thus paving the way for her imagination to take over her thoughts.

* * *

At first they were innocent enough. Thinking he was a very considerate friend, caring this much about not only Maou, but Emi as well. He even chose confer with an associate of Emi's since he knew it was a touchy subject for the two lovebirds.

Then it became a full-on daydream about going on dates with the blonde. To the cinema to watch romcoms, walking in the park and having a picnic, or just staying when the weather was less than ideal. Rika then thought about what Ashiya had inquired her about, and a devious plan was hatched concerning the future in the world of her daydream.

After her imagination had conjured up a scenario where she and Ashiya were currently engaged, more as a result of her plan, than an immediate longing to get married, the scheme was set in motion.

It was clear that Maou would be the blonde's best-man; therefore it was only natural to pair that with Emi as the maid-of-honor. It was all but an official rule that the bridesmaid and the best-man would end up sleeping together. Rika pictured them opening the dance floor staring longingly in to each other's eyes, not paying mind to the filling of said floor. During the party their attraction would culminate in a kiss… and just as the night neared its end they, would tell Ashiya and Rika that they would start dating. The thought made her smile with glee (which most onlookers in the real world would describe as: eerily creepy)

* * *

"Rika what are you doing?"

The brunette stared at Emi for a second, still caught up in her daydream, before answering.

"No, nothing! Hey Emi Ashiya was here to report to you…but it seems he has left."

The red-head had a look of concern painted on the face.

"I know that, but how did you know? He went straight to my cubicle, and after everything was said and done he made a beeline for the exit. That's why it took me so long"

Rika was completely perplexed; he had just sat across from her talking about Emi and Maou, but it didn't match what Emi had experienced at all.

"B-but he was right here! He said he couldn't find you, and I told him that you were still dealing with a costumer, a-and we talked about you and Maou! What is happening, Emi? Is someone pranking us?"

To the hero of Ente Isla it didn't sound like a mere prank, and it certainly didn't sound like a stunt a normal human-being could pull off either. This was the work of magic, and not one Emi was familiar with. Which begged the question angel or demon? Friend or foe?

* * *

 **AN:** _This marks the end of part 2 in_ _ **He who time forgot**_ _I hope you liked it. Sorry for the short upload. I found this part surprisingly hard to write, since I am not well versed in romance or weddings, but here it is at last._

 _I hope that the next part will come out faster than this. As you can see the perspective changes, which is why I wasn't comfortable using the term_ _ **chapter**_ _. The next will feature everyone's favorite fallen angel as POV._

 _See you in the next one_

 _One-of-Stone out._


End file.
